


Kill la Kill AU XLVI: A Broken Heart, an Untold Story, and a Sister's Regret

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [16]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Almost Death In Childbirth, Flashbacks, Running Away, Sisters, Winter, argument, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere





	Kill la Kill AU XLVI: A Broken Heart, an Untold Story, and a Sister's Regret

Everyone was pissed, I could tell, actually, I woke up to find my pig bank being emptied, so I brought the empty bank to my mother, saying, "Mommy of mine, my piggy bank is empty." and some yelling. Of course, I wasn't the only having an emptied money bank problem, as Mako was equally pissed that her money cans were emptied. Everyone there was looking at Nui and I was very much confused, having been woken out of my sleep.

* * *

_"Mister Kiryuuin, Madam has gone into labor, we must get to a hospital on the double!"_

* * *

"Nui, uh, we've spake about this in the while ago, let this be without circumstance that you go **_TOTAL WORLD WAR FUCKIN' THREE: TOTAL ANNIHILATION, AND BUST OUT THAT QUIP!!_ ** Muddafucka." Mako said, looking even more pissed off than a rabid junkyard dog that hasn't eaten in about three days, except without being swarming in flies and foaming at the mouth. _What happened while I was takin' snooze?_ Of course, that didn't stop me from trying to get Mommy to pay attention to my empty piggy bank and the fact thereof, however, as I was trying to do so, I was stopped in my tracks, caught of gaurd by Nui saying, "It's the truth, isn't it?" to which Mako responded, "If that be of the case, then, what business is it yours, Nui?! So what if it's true, it's still nunya bitness and you didn't have to bust out that quip!"

"And?!"

"And nothing, one-eye! That's like none of your damn business!"

"Either way--"

**_*THWRACK!*_ **

"Do you even hear yourself?! It matters not what she said to you, the which of will be dealt with, however, it is what you said her! That was none of your business and neither was that knowledge yours to use against her!"

"But I--"

"Shut the hell up, goddammit~! You're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good! When you get in an arguement with someone, you don't go total WWIII: Total Annihilation and bust out that quip just to hurt her! She's pissed you off, I won't deny it, but, damn, didn't it ever cross your mind that you were going too far?!"

"...."

"You can't answer, huh, well that a surprise, Nui McSmartass can't even give an answer. Good, I can't even look at you no more but I have one more thing to say, if you feel bad, then feel bad, let that eat away at your soul like it is doing hers, as a reminder of what you did!"

That was the most dramatic I have ever seen Mako and she really couldn't look at her. I was still confused, unsure of what to make of that. From what I did get out of that, Nui and Sats got into a fight and it ended with Nui sayin' something to her, in which case, I didn't have to ask what happened to my piggy bank money, so, now, I was pissed at Nui, too, as she drove her away. _YOU ASS!_

* * *

_"It hurts, it hurts, good heavens it hurts!!"_

* * *

Rei narrowed her eyes and said, "As crazy as that fool is, she is right, what you said was uncalled for and, to make it worse, she was already feeling bad enough as it is, on top of that, what you said was to stay between her and your parents and you don't even know **_THE WHOLE STORY!!_** " The room was silent and the spotlight was on Rei. Dad's hands were on Mom's shoulders and her lip was shaking. Mako pissed her pants and Nui looked as though she had her vocal cords yanked out. To sort out what the hell just happened, I went to put my piggy bank where it was and, when I returned, everyone was still stuck as they were.

The silence was finally broken when Rei said, "You have some nerve using information that you shouldn't have had in the first place, let alone, against your sister. You let go of the brake and now you've sped off into chaos, leaving this as the wreckage. First of all, Mako is right, that information was not yours to even have and neither was it for you to use against your sister, no matter how true it is. Yes, its the truth, we can't deny that, and, yes, while it is truth, the truth hurts, however, while that did happen, it was never Satsuki's fault and why would it be?! She was just born."

* * *

_"Something isn't right."_

* * *

Mom had her head in her hands and was to the max, Dad was trying to calm her down, Nui was still speechless, Mako froze in place, and I was still confused. Rei blinked, swatted at her hair, and took a long pause, as though trying to draw up some memory, something she often took a long time at doing, seeing as she was drunk all the time. It was about thirty minutes before she broke the silence saying, "She was just born, no more than about a few minutes or so old, and your mother was suffering massive blood loss...."

* * *

_I remember this as though it were yesterday, then again, why shouldn't I remember? I was there and her screams of pain sounded like a combination of the high-pitched singing of a tone deaf opera singer, a sqeauling pig, and the dreaded bunny scream (don't get me started on that!) and it was loud enough that, as far as we knew, caused a few patients to have heart attacks. When they got her to maternity and, as she was giving birth, one of the doctors or midwives, I can't remember which, said, "Something isn't right." No shit, they were right, as, due to something going way wrong, as a result of complications, your mother was suffering from massive blood loss._

_Once Sats was out, she was crying and was perfectly fine but your mother was barely there. Not knowing what else to do, they said the only was to save her was to give her a surgery, however, they did note that, due to the amount of blood lost, she might not survive, so your mother preffered to save what could be her last words for her baby. Struggling to breath, she said, "There, there, it's okay, Mommy loves you, forever, and always, and will be with you all the same." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and told the doctors they could put her under and take her away. By the time the surgery was finished and we were informed that she had survived, Satsuki was a few hours old._

* * *

"So, you see? She was born and had only to do with that by being born, however, she could have died as well. Both lives could have been lost because of something that they could have very well detected and the fact that they didn't do much outside of telling her that she was pregnant, while very late in the pregnancy, I should note, didn't help. Basically, both lives could have been lost because of ill planning and not being informed. Actually, because of said complications, the damage thereof, and a few more surgeries, she never did think she could carry a pregnancy to term or even have children again, thus, that is why you were conceived and grown in a vat and why, initially, she didn't think she was pregnant with Ryuu, until someone pointed it out as a possibility." Rei then finished.

After she had finished, we had set out looking for Satsuki. Of course, when we did, we didn't know where to look. As far as I knew, she didn't want to be found and probably took our money so she could fend for herself and she probably used it to buy a train ticket to go wherever. It was nightfall and the moonlight reflected on the snow. Seeing how cold it was, I wondered if she may have frozen to death. The thought of not seeing her again had fat tears rolling down my face and I started to cry, which caused Dad to stop the car and ask, "Ryuu-chan, what's wrong?"

I pointed to Nui and said, "You ass! You had better watch what you say to people 'cause it could be the last thing they've heard! If we don't find Sats and or get a call from the morgue, then she will have died remembering what you've said to her!" It shut her up for the rest of the ride. Of course, it didn't get Mako to stop talking, actually, it got her started up, when she said, "You know what's weird? You said to that your sister, which would be hella worse if it came from your parents, I mean, of all the times Gogo and Soichiro got pissed at you guys, they never, not once, said anything like that. I know my parents didn't."

"Snickerdoodle, what're you on about?"

"Well, Noogie, your parents never got mad at you enough to make you feel so horrible to make you run away and wish weren't you born. I mean, you felt like that once, why make her feel like that? She loves you and only wants what is best, I mean, she feels bad because she thinks her being born almost killed Gogo, your mother, just like how you felt after you opened that door seven years ago. She never blamed you for being curious and Gogo never did blame you, so she wouldn't blame Satsuki for being born 'cause that wasn't her fault. Sure, you opened the door, yet, what happened in the end, wasn't your fault and Gogo told you that."

"...."

"Think about it, if she used the same thing against you, you would be just as upset and then Ryuu would be pissed at her and we would be looking for you. On that note, Riley does have a point, you had better watch what you say because what you say could be what they've died remembering. Why make her feel like what you feel like all the time and then have her die remembering and feeling that?"

"...."

"I mean, your parents never held that against you and neither would they hold what you said to her against her. Of all the arguments you got into with them, they never busted out that quip, pissed off no matter how. An'way, you should listen to what R'uu said and take it to heart because, who knows? By the time this night is over, never again may we ever see Sats."

As crazy as she was, Mako was right but Nui seemed to sink lower in regret. Her regret was like an illness, and, like an illness, she couldn't shake it. The ride and searched continued quietly and we hit no leads until someone stated that they had seen someone of her description at the Tokyo Bay train station. Upon getting that lead, we hurried to the train station, however, something wasn't sitting too well with me on that lead. She wouldn't still be there, as we had been searching for over an hour, and she wasn't, actually, she had already boarded about an hour and a half ago. She was gone and it seemed all hope was lost, until Rei asked if Satsie had a cell phone, to which Mommy responded, "I should kick your ass right now. Of all this time, we were searching, why the **_HELL_** did you wait until now to bring that up?!"

After a bit of arguing, we decided we'd kill Rei later and to call Satsuki's phone at the moment. Obviously, it was on but she didn't answer, instead sending us to voice mail. It took about eight phone calls before she finally picked up. Her voice was shaky almost and it seemed to be choked up, as though she was crying. She probably was and initially didn't think we'd call her. "Satsuki, sweetheart, we're really worried, are you alright?" Mom said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Okay, that's good, anyway, we've just called to make sure you're alright and tell you that we love you, forever and always."

They both had said goodbye to one another and we had returned home. We didn't even ask her where she was, as we knew she wasn't going to tell us. She was gone for about a week or two, I can't seem remember, before she decided to call us again. She didn't say much besides, "Find me in Sagamihara." It was an odd message but at least she stated where she was, however, before we could get the train schedules sorted out, Nui had vanished. She wanted so much to tell Satsuki she was sorry for hurting her feelings and left on her own, leaving us with two of my sisters to find. Damn! Rei and my father decided to go and look for Nui, leaving Mom, Mako, and me to look for Sats, leaving Seiji to stay with Soroii.

We went to Sagamihara and asked around, to which someone gave us a lead on an internet cafe. As we were going there, we ran into a familiar face. Nui. Looking like a lost puppy, she was limping, with blood leaving behind rose petals and eventually a stream in the snow. Going by the limp and the blood, she was recently injured. When she saw us, she staggered towards us but collapsed. She looked at us and said, _"I just wanted to tell her I was sorry...please,...tell her I was sorry."_ We had to put finding Satsuki on hold for a little bit, as Nui needed to be sent to hospital and Mom had to tell Dad and Rei to meet us Sagamihara, along with telling them where Nui was.

Before Dad and Sunnie arrived and while Mako stayed with Noogie, Mom and I went looking for Sattie. We finally made it to the internet cafe, where she still was. She was wrapped in a blanket and was resting up against a window. We went inside and Mom went right to stroking her hair and wiping her tears away. We've missed her and she's missed us. It took a bit of talking, the conversation of which ended with Mom saying, "Yes, my sweet, that is the whole story and we didn't want to tell you that story because it was never your fault and neither did we want you to feel like it was." When that was over and done with, I said softly, "Nui told us to tell you she was sorry." She hugged me close, before asking if she was alright to which I quietly responded, "She's in the hospital."

With Sats wrapped in a blanket and with Mom holding my hand, we made our way to the hospital where Nui was. According to the doctors, Nui would be fine, aside from needing stitching, and would be able to go home, although they said she can't move around a lot. As she was sitting in the infirmary, Noogie had almost flown out of the wheelchair when she had seen Satsie. It was a happy sight. They made amends and our family was together again


End file.
